Should old Acquaintance
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: A game makes for an interesting new year for Sandra and Gerry


**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** A game makes for an interesting new year for Sandra and Gerry

**Author's Note:- **Just a little bit of slightly funny, slightly smutty fun for the new year, enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

**Should old Acquaintance**

Staring at the TV without really seeing it Sandra sighed refilling her glass from the bottle of wine on the coffee table. Seven o'clock on the last day or 2012 and she was sitting in exactly the same spot she had been a year before with nothing much having changed at all.

"Who the hell is that?" She muttered as there was a loud knock at the door and she marched toward it ready to tell whoever was on the other side to go to hell. "Gerry? What are you doing here I thought you were going to a new year's party at Jane's."

"I was but then I decided I'd rather spend the evening with you Jane's parties are too loud and full of people I don't know these days, I'll call round and see Catlin tomorrow." Gerry smiled holding up a bag with several bottles of wine in it "Wanna see the New Year in with me or should I go home again?"

"Of course I want to see the New Year in with you come in before the neighbours start talking." Sandra laughed as he followed her into the living room and she took the wine from him before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with another glass.

"Why do you always spend New Year alone Sandra? You could have a dozen invites if you wanted them but in all the time I've known you you've never had plans on New Year's Eve." Gerry asked taking the glass of wine she held out.

"I've never been a big fan of New Year's Eve it just reminds that another year has gone and nothing's changed I'm still going to wake up tomorrow morning single so the fact that the number at the end of the year has changed from 12 to 13 doesn't mean anything." Sandra replied avoiding his eyes. He had no idea how often in the time she'd known him she'd wished she was waking up with him on the first day of each year.

"It's not too late Sandra you're not exactly over the hill and you're a stunning woman you'll meet someone who'll make you happy."

"Yeah right, it'll never happen Gerry I've a lifetime of experience to confirm that. I'm not the sort of woman men fall madly in love with. They are with me for a while then get bored because being with me is too much like hard work." Sandra sighed as he shook his head firmly.

"That's complete bullshit." Gerry snapped the determination in her voice making her jump. He'd let her say many things about herself but to imply that she couldn't inspire love when he loved her more than life itself wasn't one of them.

"Anyway." Sandra continued desperate to change the subject before the effect the wine was having loosened her tongue and she said something she'd regret. "You're supposed to be making me feel better not worse!"

Watching as she refilled their glasses then took the empty bottle to the kitchen returning with another Gerry sighed. He'd thought more times than he cared to remember about just telling her how he felt but something always stopped him. Tonight though with another year about to start he was starting to think maybe he should find out if she would or even could love him. He knew there'd be no way he'd be brave enough to just ask her but thinking back to a few weeks before when Catlin and her friends had stayed over at his place he thought he might know how to get things started if she'd go along with it.

"Have you got a deck of cards?" He asked laughing as Sandra's eyes widened and she shook her head firmly.

"I'm not playing poker with you Gerry do you think I've been struck down with a bout of temporary insanity?"

"I don't want to play poker now do you have a deck or not?"

"Yeah I do what have you got in mind?" Sandra replied getting up and retrieving a deck of cards from the drawer in the TV stand.

"Catlin and her friends played a game a couple of weeks ago when they stayed over at my place we split the pack half for you half for me and we turn one card over each and whoever has the highest card gets to ask the other person a question, any question and they have to answer."

"A game of truth Gerry? What are we 12 again or something?" Sandra laughed not quite believing what she was hearing. "I mean we're not exactly going to start talking about which teachers we hate and which movie stars we fancy."

"No but there's plenty of other things we could ask, but if you're too chicken it's fine." Gerry replied smiling smugly as determination over took her face. If there was one way to get Sandra Pullman to do anything it was to imply that she was scared to do it.

"Fine deal the cards I'll get more wine I have a feeling we're going to need it and if we do this we do it right complete honesty there's no point in doing this if we're just going to say "mind your own business" to every question and what's said in this room stays in this room."

"I can agree to that." Gerry smiled opening the cards and starting to deal them into two piles between them on the sofa. "Bring a couple of bottles it's a long time till midnight and once we start playing we'll not want to be running back and forward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Flipper." Sandra laughed as Gerry rolled his eyes. "I was 8 so kill me for lack of originality."

They were four cards into the piles in front of them and so far they'd covered each other's childhood nicknames, best friends, most embarrassing school moment and now were on to pets and he was finding the name she'd given her goldfish hilarious.

"Yeah, yeah but flipper? I mean god Sandra no wonder your mum flushed it down the loo with a name like that it was probably assisted suicide the thing wanted put out of its misery."

"Hey I was devastated when she did that I've never forgiven her for it even now!" Sandra laughed throwing a scatter cushion at him as they both lifted their next card and her ten beat his six. "Right my turn, why are you really here? I know you said Jane's parties aren't your thing anymore but there'll be a lot of attractive women there I'll bet and that's very much you thing so why did you come here instead?"

"I told you I….." Gerry began before Sandra held up her hand to silence him.

"I know what you told me but now I want the truth."

"I did the whole family thing at Christmas and when I thought about doing it all again tonight I couldn't face it I knew you had no plans and I'd rather spend the evening with you you're better company." Gerry replied smiling as she focused on turning over the next card trying to hide the gentle flush on her cheeks as she drew a two and was well and truly beaten by his king. "Is there anything going on between you and Strickland? Or could there be?"

"Excuse me?" Sandra laughed choking on the gulp of here wine she'd just taken. "Me and Strickland? As in our boss Robert Strickland? Did you bang your head on the way here or something?"

"Don't look so shocked put him in the same room as you and his tongue is practically hanging out. If you wanted him all you'd have to do was click your fingers and he'd be all over you." Gerry replied quietly hoping the jealousy he was feeling wasn't evident in his voice.

"Rubbish! Strickland would no more want me than I would him. There is nothing, never has been and never will be anything going on between me and Strickland. Jesus I know I said I was fed up being alone at times but Strickland? No-way!" Sandra laughed feeling her nose wrinkle at the thought then smiling as the next turn of the cards went in her favour. "Why did you ask that? Where did it come from?"

"It's a running joke in the office that he's desperate to get into your knickers I was curious if he'd ever succeeded and since you had to tell me the truth I thought I'd ask." Gerry sighed, it wasn't really a lie, it was a recurring joke between him, Jack and Brian and he was curious , not pointing out that the thought of it made him insane with jealousy was an omission rather than a lie. "My turn again I like how the cards are falling at the minute. How do you cope with being lonely I mean…well you're a sexy woman so if you're not in a relationship you could walk out that door and pick up any guy you wanted to fill the gap. Do you?"

"Jesus Gerry that's a properly personal question." Sandra laughed feeling her pulse race a little as he shrugged.

"Your own rules say none of your business isn't not an option and it's not like we're going to go around blabbing about what each other says." He replied nothing the mischievous glint to her eyes as she nodded.

"No I don't do one night stands, I'm not saying I never have we've all been there but I don't go out looking for someone just because I'm in the mood. If I need or should I say when I need to deal with things I do it myself I don't need to spell it out to you Gerry you're a man of the world." Sandra replied smiling as he nodded his eyes meeting hers and she saw a hint of something different as he nodded. "Ah my turn again now pay back's a bitch Gerry. What about you how to you deal with it? Or do you not get "dry spells" is there always someone around for you to fall back on? One of your exes for example?"

"Not these days." Gerry laughed his eyes narrowing as he saw something resembling relief cross her eyes. "Jane and me used to get together now and then until a few years ago when she met Roy and we stopped. Of course I get dry spells loads of them but like you I just have to deal with it myself. It's my turn again and as a matter of interest I've always wondered about when women…..well you know when they do that. I mean for guys it's easy there's porn and it's easier for us to get excited and stuff what do women do? What do you do?"

"Well…" Sandra laughed the effects of the wine they'd drank meaning the normal barriers she would put up to talking to him about these things were lowered. "I don't have any strong feelings one way or the other on porn it's just never really done it for me. I prefer to let my imagination to the work. Over the years you learn what does it for you and what doesn't and you go back to the same things over and over again. Turn your next card."

"Your turn again." Gerry smiled the images that were now flooding his mind making him more determined to move the conversation on.

"So is that what does it for you?" Sandra asked laughing as he filled both their glasses again and took a large gulp from his. "I've never really understood how a book full of naked women can do it for a man. Live action porn I can get but photos in magazines I just don't understand."

"Ah well you see we blokes aren't as complicated as you women." Gerry smiled "Sometimes all it takes to get us going is a couple of pictures of women with their kit off. Personally though I'm with you I like to come up with my own ideas when it's about that sort of thing, let my imagination do the work. Next card!"

"Oh me again." Sandra smiled winking playfully at him as she pretended to carefully consider the question for a minute. "Who does your imagination call into action when necessary? I mean is it someone you know, celebrities, completely imaginary women?"

"Jesus Sandra."

"You started down this road if we're going to do it we might as well do it right. Complete honest Gerry remember."

"It depends." Gerry sighed as the room started to feel like it was closing in on him and he internally kicked himself for letting the conversation take this turn as he saw her smile refusing to let him of the hook. "Sometimes it's someone imaginary, sometimes it's a celebrity but normally it's someone I know that's all you're getting next card."

"Shit over to you again," Sandra laughed cursing the fact she'd have to wait to ask the question she really wanted the answer to.

"So quid-pro-quo Sandra who populates your fantasies is it George Clooney or Denzel Washington or someone?" Gerry asked glad to take the pressure off himself for a while as he tried to stop his memory replaying the large group of fantasies he had involving her.

"God no neither of them do it for me, I stick to people I actually know too and that's all you're getting turn your card! Yes; me again this night just gets better and better. This someone you know do I know them? Have you ever fantasied about me?"

"That's two questions and seriously Sandra what sort of question is the second one."

"Well it's not unheard of for men with female bosses to imagine sleeping with them." She continued as Gerry shifted uncomfortably and she felt her pulse race at the thought of his answer. Just because he may have imagined having sex with her didn't mean he loved her like she did him but it was a start and she'd take it.

"Do you actually want me to answer that Sandra?" Gerry asked as she nodded and he began to wonder exactly what answer she was hoping for. Finally thinking what the hell he took a deep breath his common sense leaving the party as his mouth seemed to be working of its own accord. "Yes I've fantasied about you, it's normally you if I'm honest now that you've completely embarrassed me turn your card payback works both ways."

"Not yet it doesn't" Sandra laughed as she drew an ace giving her back control of the questioning as he rolled his eyes. "So these fantasies involving me are they just the typical shagging your boss type thing?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation I really can't." Gerry sighed all common sense and desire not to make it completely impossible for them to ever look at each other again abandoned him, the little voice in his head muttering he'd regret it before throwing its hands up in the air in disgust as he started to talk again. "I don't know what a typical fantasy about making love to your boss is but if you're thinking of those cheesy porn movie moments with people screwing on desks and whatever; no it's not typical."

"Really? Interesting." Sandra smiled as he turned another card and smiled as his ten beat her four.

"So Sandra not to repeat your question back at you but have you ever thought about me when you've been … well dealing with things?" Gerry asked smiling as she just shrugged and nodded. "Well, well you've just made my year anyway."

"Next card" Sandra laughed cursing as she drew a two and knew what was coming before he'd even asked.

"Well am I good? In these fantasies I mean am I good do I get the job done?" He smiled taking another drink and refilling their glasses as she laughed.

"I've never known anyone who gets themselves off by imagining having disappointing sex Gerry so yeah you're good." She replied shaking her head as he smiled back at her proudly and her temperature seemed to soar as the air in the room became thick with sexual tension. "Finally my turn again."

"I'm beginning to think I should be worried." Gerry smiled as she nodded. "Go on then ask you know you're dying to and we've agreed to be honest so you know I'll tell you the truth even if I die of embarrassment in the process."

"Tell me what you do to me." Sandra replied her voice involuntarily dropping as she glanced at him through his eyelashes and he realised there was a distinct possibility that the night could end with him living out one of those fantasies if she liked what she heard.

"I will if you will." He said quietly lifting the cards off the sofa and closing the gap between them a little as she nodded, "Well I start by undressing you, enjoying how you react when I touch you, I imagine how gorgeous you'd be naked in front of me then I make love to you, slowly, teasing you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge until you cum calling my name and I have the best orgasm of my life."

"I wasn't expecting that." Sandra whispered her head spinning with the effect of his words that were proving more intoxicating than the wine they'd drank.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know something more … I don't know something less loving."

"Is it less loving in your head? When we make love is it all animalistic shagging or do I love you like you deserve to be loved?" Gerry asked already knowing the answer as she glanced down at her hands and he reached for chin tilting her head so her eyes met his again. "Tell me Sandra play fair."

"You are always loving I just didn't expect that to be the way your fantasies would go."

"Well I love you, I've been in love with you for years so when I dream about you letting me show you that I would make sure it was amazing so you'd know how I felt." Gerry replied the words out of his mouth before the safety valve in his brain had time to stop them.

"You never told me, why have you never told me?" Sandra asked tears stinging her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening? Had he just told her he was in love with her or was she actually dreaming now.

"Why would I? I know you couldn't love me why would I make it awkward for us both by telling you?"

"But I do love you."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not exactly your "type" Gerry why would I put myself through the pain of you turning me down? I'd rather live with my imagination. If I didn't tell you I could convince myself the only reason we weren't together was that you didn't know but if I'd told you and your rejected me no amount of delusion would have fixed that."

"I can't believe this," Gerry laughed as they were momentarily distracted by the chiming of big ben on the TV and the riotous noise of hundreds of people celebrating the dawn of 2013. In the moment of silence between them he tried to pull himself together to tell her that they should try to make it work between them and was about to say so when the words were stopped in his throat as he turned around and she captured his lips with hers. Losing himself in the way she tasted and how she seemed to melt into his arms as he wrapped them around her and pulled her closer he sighed contentedly.

"I love you so much." Sandra muttered against his lips as they parted again both desperate for air but not wanting to lose the connection between them.

"I love you too, happy New Year Sandra." He replied staring wide eyed at her as she got off the sofa pulling him with her.

"Take me to bed Gerry. Show me exactly what happened in those fantasies of yours." She smiled as he kissed her again and followed her up the stairs.

"You asked me to show you so let me show you." Gerry whispered as they made it to the bedroom and desire to move things along made her desperate as she ran her fingers down the buttons of his shirt. "Let me take control, let me make love to you Sandra please."

Nodding Sandra smiled as he kissed her again before beginning to slowly undress her, his hands and lips devouring each newly bared area of flesh as she gave herself up to the feelings he was creating.

"You're even more amazing that I imagined you'd be." Gerry smiled guiding her back onto the bed as his eyes roamed her body while he undressed himself. "I love you Sandra."

"I love you too." Sandra smiled as he joined her on the bed pulling her into his arms as the first contact of his naked skin with her took her breath away. Slipping her hand between their bodies she laced her fingers around his length swallowing the gasp her actions elicited in another kiss.

"I'm the one who gets to tease you this time not the other way round." Gerry laughed his fingers dipping into her centre testing her readiness as he flipped her onto her back slowly thrusting into her as she cried out.

"Oh god Gerry you feel so good." Sandra cried as he started to move painfully slowing sending bolts of desire to every cell in her body. "Harder please I need you now,"

Giving up to the pleading tone of her voice and his own desires Gerry moved harder and faster inside her the world dissolving around them as he could focus only on her and how she was reacting to him.

"You are so beautiful Sandra, so amazing….." He muttered as he watched her skin flush, her eyes slip shut and her back arch off the bed as she gave up, screaming his name just as she had in his wildest fantasies. Watching as she recovered, her breathing laboured her eyes fused with his he could do nothing but follow her feeling every nerve in his body explode as he emptied inside her falling into her arms.

"Happy new year," Sandra smiled a few minutes later as they lay in each other's arms. "When I was sitting alone earlier I didn't expect the year to be ending like this,"

"Nor did I." Gerry laughed wrapping his arms a little tighter around her as she rested her head on his chest. "But something tells me that 2013 is going to be the best year yet."


End file.
